Happy Birthday Percy
by molly122
Summary: Summary: It's Percy's birthday and he is at school. His sister invites Nico over and they make a cake as well as plan his party. A two-shot about Percy's birthday. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC's and plot. First gay fic so please be nice. OC's: Morgan Azure Jackson Ajax Garcia Cookie
1. Chapter 1

Nico looked down at his phone seeing the message that had come from his friend Morgan. Morgan was Percy's sister but nowhere near as perfect as Percy was. As Nico was bored he decided to open and read the message

Morgan: Hey Nico. Did you know it was Percy's birthday today?

Nico: Yes, why are you asking?

Morgan: Because Percy Hasn't planned anything and I wanted to know if you wanted to help me set up a surprise party?

Nico: Ok I'll be there in a few.

So that was how there short conversation went. Nico was quick to get there not wasting any time and grabbing everything he thought he needed. "Yay!" Morgan shouts as she opens the door to let him in "this is gonna be awesome!"

Putting a lot of her mums things aside the duo made a blue chocolate cake and the rest of the party foods. Nico hung streamers and Morgan blew up balloons. Minutes after they had mountains of balloons and streamers hung up. Morgan who was the creative one had pre made a happy birthday banner. She hung it up and for a while they marvelled the decorations.

After that Nico pulled a few tabled around making a big one. Morgan carried the snacks and food placing them on the tables covers (Nico had thrown a sheet over it). Nico opened up his phone and texted his friends

Come to Percy's house... And don't tell him you'll be here. Also come in/with a costume.

Soon they arrived. "What's going on?" Jason questioned the duo.

Nico pouted and responded with "It's Percy's birthday, we are having a party."

Annabeth was a the last one to arrive being towed by Mrs Jackson. Morgan grinned at her mother and said "I said I'd set up a party didn't I?"

"Well Annabeth, Mrs Jackson," Nico muttered "are you gonna change or what?" Annabeth smiled and said "yeah, Morgan do you mind if I change in your room?" Morgan nods and said "ok. Do you remember the way?" Annabeth nodded and ran off to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy came home that day with his new friend from school Ajax Garcia. Ajax was an Spanish exchange student in his grade. They met in Percy's Greek class and they had been friends ever since.

As they walked Percy got several texts from his sister Morgan saying stuff like 'hurry up bro' and 'Annabeth is here!' He had told many things about his sis to Ajax and the son of Apollo was eager to meet the girl.

Turning left onto his street they could see his house from a mile away. It was actually part of a town house complex- the last in the small block. Hanging on his mail box was a bundle of balloons in different shades of blue. Watching it was his sisters cat Cookie.

Cookie mewed and rubbed it's head against Ajax's leg. Percy laughed as he interacted with the little brown kitten for a good minute before they entered the he house. Hanging in the hall was a blue banner with the words 'happy birthday Percy!' written on it in huge black font. His friends had piled up his gifts on a single table, food on like four of them and had dressed up.

"Sorry bro," Morgan said "I know you didn't want a party this year but... Surprise?"

Percy hugged her and smiled "thanks-"

"Don't thank us," Morgan said "thank Nico. It was his idea."

Nico seemed to stare at Morgan confused. How could she give him all the credit, it was her idea...

"Thank you Nico!" Percy said. The rest of the party was them sitting and eating. Percy had snuck off halfway through the party. He also was confused. Percy didn't want a party, he didn't want this confusion on his sexuality, he didn't want to put his sister in danger... So many things he didn't want but so little time to think. Percy had began to question his sexuality when he had come back from Tartarus. That night Nico had comforted him while the others where talking to Reyna and eating. Besides Nico he had been alone.

He sat thinking about the times before this confusion until he had been sucked into a flashback. They where like Hazel's a hazard caused by thinking to much on his past. He sat crying and internally screaming for help, frozen in his tiny space until Nico came and wrapped his arms around him causing the pain to stop.

This was when he realised. All that time he spent with Annabeth he wasn't really happy. He was playing to what other expected of their great hero: someone straight as a stick.

He turned and kissed Nico "I love you."

"Anche io ti amo, il mio prezioso principe del mare.(I love you too, my precious sea prince.)"

A.N: so that was my two-shot: happy birthday. Yes I got the Italian part off google translate but don't get mad because it's been almost three years since my last Italian lesson/class (which was in year seven term 1). I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
